Love Hurts
by iOnlyWatchTheStars
Summary: "Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" For once, I actually didn't understand what my tutor was trying to tell me this time. For once, I wanted to correct my tutor's answer because she was wrong. AU


**Dedicated to a special someone out there. :)**

**She knows who she is.**

**I just needed to do something to mend a heart.**

**This isn't a story of how mad I am by the way, its actually something I want to do to show you how much I love you, so so much.**

**PS all typo mistakes are mine :)**

Title: Love Hurts.

Summary: "Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" For once, I actually didn't understand what my tutor was trying to tell me this time. For once, I wanted to correct my tutor's answer because she was wrong. AU

Pairing: Brittany/Santana

Plot: Brittany is a college tutor helping her mother's friend's daughter, Santana.

x-x

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I was running out of time, she was going to leave and I was going to lose her. All those memories of joy, sadness, hope and love were going to wither away if I don't make it in time. I was running like my feet couldn't take it, I was praying like I have never prayed before

And I was wishing like no other person would wish for.

x-x

First time I met her it was during my mom's formal dinner with a friend at work. We were all dressed up in fancy dresses and dad wore a nice suit that complemented his face nicely. We were meeting up with the Pierce's, who my mom found out was her old childhood friend that had came to Los Angeles to change hospitals. I was brushing my hair and fixing my make-up when Mom knocks on the door.

"Tanita, we're heading outside, hurry up okay? I don't like being late." She says, causing me to roll my eyes because she's probably going back to the bathroom to fix her own hair for the nth time then come to the car _then _blame me when we're inside the restaurant.

"Si Mami, I'll be out in just a second" I reply with a loud voice, closing the bottles of cream and powder containers as I slip on my heels and check my look one last time before walking out of my room and into the cold air of the night.

And just as I predicted, Mami was not yet there.

"Mom's still inside?" Dad chuckles, knowing exactly what my facial features are expressing right now. I nod my head and slump my body in the back seat.

"I give her 10 minutes till she gets out of the house" I mumble, leaning forward with a bill of 5 dollars in hand, slamming in on top of my Dad's.

He quirks an eyebrow and smirks at me. "You want to bet on it? Okay… I'm saying she'll get out in 6 minutes and since I'm your father, I'll pay double." He sounded so confident but what he didn't know is that I saw Mom go inside the bathroom with a curling iron.

I pat his back and jumped back unto my seat, pulling out my phone just in time for Quinn—my bestest friend—to text me if I was free for the night. Smiling sadly, I told her no and looked up to see my Dad staring at his watch.

Smirking, it's been 4 minutes already.

"Oh yes, Santana you do know your mother's friend has children right? Apparently a son and a daughter." He mentions to me whilst looking at his watch from time to time. 5 minutes, I could almost smell the cash in the air.

I wait for a minute to pass before replying, "Sweet. So family of four then?" I ask, chuckling when he bows his head and hisses when its past 7 minutes, plucking out his wallet.

"No, sadly the father died from a car accident." He mutters, handing me 15 dollars, including my 5.

Frowning, I nod my head slowly. "Yeah… uhm that's kind of sad."

"Cant imagine me dead Santana?" he jokes, making me frown some more as I slap the back of his head. "I'm kidding sweetie."

"If Mami heard you say that you wouldn't be telling jokes for a long time"

He rolls his eyes and taps on the stirring wheel, turning on the ignition when she sees her going out of the house 1 minute earlier than I expected. He puts his palm out and I quirk my eyebrows at him. "Hand over my 10, she didn't come out 10 minutes you said."

I grit my teeth and passed his 10 dollars back, annoyed.

x-x

"Forgive me Bryn, Santana just took so much time in the bathroom, we didn't mean to be late." My mom exasperated, making me roll my eyes for the nth time this evening. Told you so.

The beautiful long-haired blonde woman smiles wildly at us and shakes her head, waving it off. "Please Claria, its no problem teenagers will be teenagers." She says lightheartedly, leading us to the table she reserved.

I have to say, she looked stunning in that silver dress, it showed her curves a lot more and very well. Im broken out of my thoughts with a nudge of my dad's shoulder.

"Are you crushing on her?" he whispers to me, making me blush furiously.

I slap his arm as he lets out a roar of laughter. "Not funny and hell to the no." I hiss, shaking my head at him. Sometimes I feel like his more of my brother than father.

"Take a seat, I'll call the waiter in." she tells us politely, each one of us sitting down on the chairs as I still haven't looked up to see who else is on the table.

"Hello there darlings! You must be… Brian Pierce?"

A tall, muscularly good-looking blonde man stands up to shake my parent's hands before turning to me with a wave. He blushes when I smile back. Typical.

"You must be the Lopez's. My mom says you guys went way back?"

"We were childhood friends." She corrects, beaming a grin.

Brian nods his head in approval and sneaks a glance at me, I pretend to not notice when the smell of vanilla suddenly enters my nostrils. I look up to see the most beautiful woman walking towards us wearing a white dress that stops just below the knees. Her legs look so long and endless, I feel my jaw dropping upon seeing her beautiful face. I have to be dreaming right now.

"And this is my elder sister, Brittany Pierce." He introduces her for us, standing up to take her hand and scoot over to give her a place to sit. She waves at all of us and I have to look away when she grins at me.

"Wow, you are beautiful." My dad compliments her, flashing her a wink. I frown and kick him under the table which he dodges at the last minute, plucking out his tongue to me.

Bastard.

Brittany blushes and tucks a stray of blonde hair behind her ear. "Thank you, you all look very good too. Almost a model family" she says, giving each one of us a long stare. I have to hold my breathe when she turns to me and gives me a smirk. "Definitely a model family."

I lick my lips and watch as her equally stunning mom returns with a waiter in tow. She sits beside Brian and greets us again.

After the waiter takes our orders, I still cant stop staring at Brittany. She's a really pretty lady and everything she does just entrances me. The way she smiles, the way she opens the menu, the way she scratches her nose even the way she tilts her head. All of that is just so amazing to me.

On the other hand, I'm kind of annoyed by how much ogling her brother Brian is doing to my set of twins. I know they are gorgeous and perfect and everyone wants some of this, but enough is enough.

"So Santana, your in your senior year right?" Bryn Pierce asks me, turning everyone's attention to my face. I inwardly cringe.

"Yeah—I mean yes, I just finished my second to the last semester." I tell her, playing with my fingers under the table.

Her blue eyes gleam with joy. "That's amazing, what course are you planning to take in college?"

Just as I was about to open my mouth, my mom cuts in for me instead. "She's going to be a doctor like us. It's her destiny." She explains, smiling.

I slump deeper into my seat and frown.

Mom then sighs and I know what she's going to say next.

"Sadly we have a problem about that dream though… you see, Santana isn't very…" she stops and thinks for a word, it makes me roll my eyes at her.

My dad finds it amusing though how my mom's so persistent on making me a doctor when I really just want to be a film director.

"She isn't very knowledgeable in the field of medicine or science. All her grades are low and if she doesn't make up for it for the last semester, no medical school will ever accept her." My mother finishes with a loud groan, shaking her head at me in mock disappointment.

Hold up.

No _fucking_ way.

Bryn Pierce frowns as she gives me a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry to hear that, to know you want to get your dreams and have it crushed no matter how hard you work… it must be depressing on you Santana" she says with a gentle voice.

I laugh lowly then turn my head to my mom again.

_She couldn't possibly…_

That smirk. The Lopez trademark smirk. I wanted to slap myself in the face as I hear the next words Mom said.

"Exactly, I've been looking for someone to help tutor her, you know… one on one teaching is always the way to go."

_Somebody give me a blindfold, I'm bring her home._

Bryn Pierce suddenly smiles and eyes the beautiful blonde Brittany with a sparkle in her eyes. "Well! I'm sure Brittany wont mind teaching your daughter, wont you Britt?"

Brittany's eyes widen as she looks at her mom then to me. I cover my face shyly and fully embarrassed. How could I not see this coming?

"Uhm—uh, but mom—"

"It's perfect actually, Brittany's studying pre-med and it's her break. She has nothing to do here and one hour with Santana wont hurt." Bryn said to herself with motivation.

Before I could tell her to not go on with this and my mom is just plainly crazy, the damn blonde brat beats me to it.

"I'm smart in biology, I could help her out, besides Britt's in college its way different than high schoo—"

Brittany's long slender fingers poke her brother's cheek. "Bri, I've been to high school too. I know the ways." She says, irritated.

A smile appears on my lips upon discovering the fact Brittany wants to actually teach me. She even scooted her brother away from the volunteer moment.

"Oh that's brilliant! So you don't mind teaching our pitiful daughter Brittany?" my mom asks in a sickeningly sweet tone, fluttering her eyelashes I so badly want to slice off.

Brittany chances a glance on me before turning to her mother then to me again. "Sure, what could go wrong right? It's just biology" she replies with a shrug of her shoulders just as the food comes in.

My mom claps her hands together and practically jumps on her seat. "This is such a good news! We must celebrate"

I send glares to my mom as she digs in as well as everybody else. She was planning this all along.

I'm about to explode when someone kicks me under the table, I whip my head forward and narrow my eyes on Brian but he's busy talking to his mom about how better it would be to teach me instead of his sister. I think he thinks he's quiet but he's definitely not.

So that means the one who kicked me is…

Turning my head to the left, I watch as Brittany gives me a wink while pointing towards her phone and passing it over to me. I catch it quickly and bring it up to my face.

_Don't pick my brother, he's horrible in Biology._

Giggling, I erase the text and wrote a new one before sliding it back to her.

_Wasn't planning on doing that. He's a pervert—no offense._

She laughs and gives me a nod before keeping her phone and digging back into her food. I pout for just a second, sad she didn't want to keep the conversation going and sighed. I'll see her soon anyways so I didn't press on it too much.

x-x

Second time I saw here was when I was coming home from school with Quinn. It was such a great break from all the stress of studying and devil teachers. We were talking about her newest and latest crush when the sound of a car honking interrupts us from our moment. We turn to the road and watch as a blue Honda stirs itself closer to us. I've never seen this car before so I'm guessing it's for Quinn but I'm proven wrong when she asks me who it is.

"Is someone picking you up San?" she asks, tilting her head as the car stops by the sidewalk in front of us.

I shake my head and lick my lips. "No.. I was guessing this was yours actually."

The window rolls down only to reveal the girl that was stuck in my head ever since last night.

Brittany Pierce.

She's was looking as beautiful as ever with shades on and a tight pink tank top on with running shorts. I could tell because her skin tone on the legs were flashing so seductively. I'm pretty sure there's drool dripping down my chin as she moves her hair to the other side of her shoulder, exposing smooth… white..neck.

"Br-Brittany?" I manage to get out, eyes widening in surprise.

She giggles and waves at our direction. "Hey Santana"

I walk closer to her and lean on the open window side. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

She shrugs her shoulders and points behind us. "That's mom's hospital. I just left and happened to find you walking by." She answers simply, revving her engines. "So, do you need a ride?"

I turn around to Quinn and back to Brittany. I'd give up anything to jump at any chance with this girl I suddenly have a big crush on but Quinn cant walk home alone.. who knows what scary old rapist is out there to catch her. I give Brittany a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry Brittany, I can't just leave Quinn…" I say slowly, a bit hesitant of my own reply. "She can't just walk home alone." I continue on, trying to hint for her to hopefully—if she's kind enough—bring her home too.

Brittany frowns and I'm pretty sure that means she cant do anything about it or hasn't thought of bringing my friend home too. Who am I kidding, I just met this goddess and I'm already going so far as to ask her to bring a friend home?

"Oh that's too bad… I'll see you later then?" she asks me with a hopeful smile. I furrow my eyebrows together. See me later for what? Not like I don't mind though.

She pulls up her shades and rolls her eyes at me playfully. "Tutoring, Santana. Have you forgotten?" she asks teasingly, causing me to blush hard.

Shaking my head, I rub my neck and shyly walk back a bit. "N-No uh sorry, my head's all messed up." I excused myself, biting my lower lip.

Brittany grins, putting back her shades. "I'm just kidding Santana. See you" then she dashes off like the wind.

I turn back to Quinn and frown upon seeing her smirking at me smugly.

"What?" I hiss, fixing the straps of my backpack.

"You like her." She dumbly said, poking my cheek which I slap her away from.

"Watch it Q, your making me regret not leaving you to get raped by a pack of old fat men." I fixed her a glare which seems to be enough to get the topic off my shoulder.

After a few seconds though, she starts to laugh again. "Oh god, Santana has a _crush._"

"Fuck off with old men Quinn!" I yell, causing her to laugh some more as I frown at her.

"You should hurry home, it seems like you'll be late for your tutor session." She teases me as we stop on her fork. "I'm going to take a shortcut, you go take yours."

Stopping the walk, I shake my head. "No. I didn't skip my precious time with the goddess just so you decided to take a shortcut. We are walking home together."

She slumps her shoulders and whines. "Fine, suit yourself grumpy."

x-x

"Sorry I'm late… Quinn was irritating." I mumble as I throw my back on the kitchen table, watching as Brittany slides in to a seat. She waves me off.

"Quinn's that friend a while ago?" she asks for confirmation.

I nod. "Yeahp. She's crazy but I love her." I say, not missing the way her eyes turn a shade darker. "So let's get started?"

Brittany nods her head and pulls out a book. "I brought a book about Basics in Biology"

I eye the book with disgust. "That's the biggest fucking book I've ever seen."

She quirks her eyebrow at me and giggles. "I noticed you don't like biology that much?"

Licking my lips, I check my surroundings for the she-devil.

"Your mom's not here, she just left." She says, laughing at my expression.

"Okay yes, I hate it to be honest. I don't even want to be a doctor, I want to be a film director actually." I say, waiting for her to think I'm being irrational.

Her eyes light up at that. "A film director? That's awesome, I love watching movies."

"Me too, it just feels so nice to watch and know you made that movie, that's why I want to become one."

"It's like when singers want to hear their music in grocery stores right?" she points out, making me smile.

Sending her a wink, I nod. "Exactly. What's your favorite song Brittany?"

"I love Wild Ones, it's like my jam when I use to surf back at home and just relax in the ocean."

My ears perk up at that. "You surf?" I ask, suddenly twitching up a smile. "As in ocean surfing?"

Brittany looks at me with a weird face. "Yeah unless you thought I meant internet surfing then no." she replies smoothly with a witty joke, causing me to fake a laugh.

"But yes, I do surf, I used to live near the beaches but we had to move here because of Mom, so yeah… that didn't work so well." She tells me and I could tell she was very sad. I would be to.

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that… what did you do with your board then?" I ask, curious.

She gives me an even sadder look. "Sold it. For money and stuff." She sighs, turning the pages of her book gloomily. "It was my favorite too…"

"Why'd you sell it?" I slowly brought in, not wanting to hit unwanted territory, we just met and I don't want to make it into a misunderstanding.

Sighing, Brittany replies. "Had to, the reason is something I can't say."

I stay silent to show her I understood what she was trying to imply.

"If it helps, that's very brave of you to do." I compliment her, missing the way her eyes shine a brighter shade of blue as I take my own seat and pull out the textbooks I have.

"Okay, make me smart Brittany." I joke lightly, leaning my chin on the palms of my hand as I watch her observe the paper filled with the topics I need to work on.

She peeks through the tip of the paper and through that I can see her perfect eyebrows arching at me. "Bones in the body?" she asks me and I swear I can see her sarcastic smirk through the thin sheet.

Blushing, I turn my head away and clench my muscles. "They have weird names okay?"

"I didn't say anything" she says defensively, her hands up.

"You didn't have to" I groan just as she turns to a page.

She pushes the book closer to me and tilts her head to the side. "So here's the thing Ms. Lopez, I, Brittany Pierce will make you as smart as your _Mother_ by the end of this semester." She announces proudly. "Biology is kind of my thing so you're lucky."

I stare at her for a while and observe her features. She is goddamn beautiful, I would give anything to get closer to her and observe her even more clearly. I'm too caught up in my own world that I didn't even notice I had my elbows pushed up and I'm leaning way too forward on the table.

Brittany seems to catch me though.

"Are you okay?" she asks me, tilting her head to the other side this time with a confused and uncertain look.

I blink a couple of times before sitting back straight into my seat, dusting away the non-existent dust on my lap. "Nothing, I just thought your name reminded me of a stuff toy." I say as an after thought, cursing my thoughts to let it out without letting me think so.

Brittany flashes me a lopsided smile. "A stuff toy? That's different." She says lowly, unsure of what adjective to use. "I'll tell you that your name reminds me of the color red." She shoots back, grabbing a pen.

"Well you should know that red is my favorite color." I tell her, grinning toothily. "It's hot and fiery, just the way I like it."

"I like it like that too." She purrs, giving me that awfully sexy smirk which caused me to buckle my hips.

_Damn you sex living human being._

Quirking my eyebrow, I decided to put my game face on. "Really? Hmm, there are other things I like too…" I began in a husky voice, slowly inching my hand close to hers when all of a sudden she brings it away and I look up to see panicky-scared blue orbs.

"Uhm, uh…"

There was a moment of silence.

"Sh-Shall we begin?" she asks me, pointing to the page she passed on a while ago.

Grunting and feeling hugely embarrassed, I began to read each part and section of the bones in the body. It only frustrated me more because I couldn't get any info into my fucking brain.

"This isn't going to work." I mumbled, scratching my forehead. "I wont be able to memorize every single part in this damn skeleton" I growl, not knowing where my anger suddenly came from. My pride is probably broken.

Brittany leans forward and points to the head first. "Let's take this slowly then. You must know what skull is so this is the cranium, its like the most top part of the skeleton and the jaw bone is called the mandible. I'm pretty sure you can remember those two?" she tells me with a bit of tone in her voice.

Nodding my head, I bite my lips and look at the next part carefully. "Look, Brittany, I know the simple things like spine, wrist, phalanges, knees and elbows but I don't think its necessary to know the 8 bones in the carpal's wrist" I groan in frustration.

She gives me a pointed stern look. "In medicine you do."

"Whatever, this is not my kind of thing that I want to do in the future."

Stopping at what she was reading, she focuses her sapphire eyes to me. "So why don't you just tell your Mom?" she asks me, thinking it was that easy.

But closing off and being secret is who I am and I wasn't going to change that just because I have a crush on the girl. "Its not just a snap of a finger."

"Talk to me Santana, what's the problem here?"

How dare she… She couldn't just suddenly jump into my life and think I'd tell her everything I've been bottling inside me. She had no right yet here she was, slowly breaking those damn walls I put super-glue on.

"The problem is why are the radius and ulna two different bones and not just one name since they're both found in the arm?" I ask, changing the subject, glad she caught unto it too.

"There's a bigger bone and a smaller one. The bigger would be the radius while the latter is ulna." She explains to me, pointing at the picture's figures then to her own arm. "The radius connects to the lunate and scaphoid of the wrist."

"Stop." I say, banging my head on the table. "Can we just get to know each other today? Like, this is the introductory meeting. We can always start tomorrow and I promise to be more obedient." I suggest all of a sudden, thinking of ways to get away from the subject that is dubbed Biology.

Brittany seems to agree though because she's putting her books away and sighs. "I'm only doing this because I'm tired from helping in the hospital. So shoot, tell me anything you want me to know and I'll do the same."

"Alright, what is the most embarrassing thing you've done in your whole life?" I ask the only thing that came into my head.

She quirks her eyebrow at me and laughs. "Seriously?"

I nod my head seriously. "Yes, I'm dead serious."

"Well since I pretty much walk around in a bikini back at home because I live across the road from a beach, I accidentally walked out of my house with only the bottom on and completely forgot about the top—I'm pretty sure I ruined the eyes of those 10 year old kids…" she mumbles, thinking back into the past as I let out a roar of laughter. I'd give anything to be those kids though._ Dammit._

"That's hilarious!" I said aloud, holding my stomach for support. "Too funny, I can imagine you so perfectly." I continue on, feeling the tears coming on the corner of my eyes.

Brittany flashes me a smirk. "You imagined me naked?" She purrs the question, scratching the book with her fine nails. "How did that make you feel?"

Gulping, I squeeze my thighs and hold back the moan at the feeling of—ugh, just the _feeling._ "It gave me tingles." I blurted out, mentally slapping myself on the head.

The blonde bikini-walking woman chuckles as she sticks her tongue out and slowly rolls it over her pink lips. "That's wanky." She husks, winking at me.

I tilt my head to the side and give her a questioning look. "You know the word _wanky?_"

Not many people know what the word meant behind bars. I'm surprised she said it. She also replied by widening her smirk.

Two can play at that game.

Flashing her a seductive face, I through my hair to one side and expose my caramel colored neck, scratching the skin there with my fingers as I hum in approval. "Mhm, its not my fault it tingled honey."

Her skins turns flushed red as I chuckle at her expression, glad to have finally caught up to her standards but I change the subject before she could say anything else. "My most embarrassing part was getting caught by my sister as I masturbated." I said, shrugging my shoulders like it was no big deal but Brittany's eyes go wide and she had to stifle her own laughter.

"Wait-oh _god,_ you have a sister?" she asks me through hard chuckles.

I squint my eyes at her and gasp upon realizing my mistake. "Oh no, sorry… sometimes I mention Quinn as my sister but yes, she did catch me that one time when I was too horny to function."

"I'm guessing she didn't take it very well?"

I shake my head. "She didn't talk to me for days." I exclaim, causing us both to laugh.

"You ruined her image of you" Brittany gasps, leaning on her elbows.

Smirking, I flatten my palms on top of my lap. "I don't think so, I pretty much gave her a beautiful image for her to admire for the rest of her life." I said smugly.

Brittany's eyes turn a color darker. "I'd do anything to see that image then." She purrs lowly, causing me to gulp as she inches her hand closer.

So this is the part when she confuses me the most. First, she'd be all flirty. Second, we're having eye sex and it's either me or her that making the next move. Third and last, she stops, backs away and goes back to being weirdly professional.

That's the third stage now. She shakes her head and pushes away from the table, giving me a panicked look. "Uh, next question?" she asks me, burying her face under her neck.

I smile at her softly. "Its your turn to ask me Brittany."

Looking up, she ponders for a moment. "Craziest thing you've done then?"

Something pops into my head as I think of an answer. "Oh, well if it counts, I have this list—its like a bucket list but its not too." I start off slowly, not wanting her to freak out.

Brittany gives me a nod of encouragement. I take a deep breath.

"So I have a Kinky BucketList." I mumbled, hoping she didn't get it.

Tough luck.

Blue eyes widen as her pale skin darks to a shade of deep red. It reaches to the tip of her ears as I feel myself blushing as well.

"A-A kinky bucketlist?" she asks in repetition in which I nod my head in agreement.

"I know its unusual but you could say I'm adventurous and want to try everything—uhh, out there." I explain thoroughly, faking a nervous laugh. "It's stupid—"

"Nothing's stupid besides spaghetti without meatballs." She intervenes me, sticking a finger up as silence. "Besides, that is pretty crazy" she says, laughing it off.

"Sexy too." She adds in a whisper which I bet she thought I didn't hear. "So what things may be found in that kinky bucketlist of yours Santana?"

I smirk and stand up, pretending to fix the books together as I _discretely_ give her a good view of my cleavage. "One out of many would be me having sex under a tent." I husk out, slowly walking away seductively, just around the table.

Brittany's eyes widen like saucers. "Uhm." She gulped. "I have experience in camping before." She mumbles, not taking her blue eyes away from mine.

Chuckling throatily, I plump my lips out a bit more. "I've never been camping so I could use an expert."

"I—I know how to build up tents" she breathes out, panting wildly. Anyone with a 50 mile radius could probably sense our sensual tension.

Nodding, I agree. "You could heat up lots of stuff too when it gets cold at night"

She squeezes her eyes shut and I'm pretty sure I heard a strangled moan just now. "Santana… we—we should probably get something from the fridge." She exhales, standing up abruptly with those panicky eyes back in place.

I swear, she confuses me and could be so bipolar at times.

"Mami always leaves something for me by the fridge, you could check it out if you want to." I suggest, nodding my head towards the kitchen which she gladly runs off to.

After our dinner, the flirting stopped no matter how much I try to get her to talk to me. She'd change the subject and talk about other things instead like how she loves to write stories for her past time, she loves playing the guitar and how I hate the dark so badly, anyone could just literally come out and give you a heart attack.

Then I tried giving her a hug as goodbye but she opted for a handshake instead, laughing awkwardly before dashing to her car, leaving me confused.

x-x

The next time something ever happened was next week when she was teaching me the common injuries found in the elbow. We were studying at our mother's hospital because Brittany couldn't leave and I was more than happy to see her than nothing. You can send me to the pits for tutor with her and I wouldn't mind.

"So Golfer's Elbow is a pretty common injury…" she says, showing me a few images. We've been here for over an hour now and I feel like its sadly going to end soon.

Frowning but nodding my head too, I hum in agreement. There has been many times when I try to ask her if she wanted to hang out with no tutoring but she'd always interrupt me when I had the chance. It seems like my big crush on her is really bothering me because I thought it would go away by the many times she secretly rejected me but no, it only grew stronger.

"Hey Brittany…" I say slowly, tapping my chin with the end on my pen. "I added something to my kinky bucketlist." I announce in a whisper even if no one else was in the cafeteria room because it was full-on working hours.

Her blue eyes darken a shade more as she gulps hard and chuckles lowly. "O-Oh? What would that be then?" she asks, pretending to not show how _really_ curious she is.

Smirking, I look left and right and leaned in extra slowly. "Jail bars." I husk out, pushing myself back just to see the gob smack expression she had on her pale face. If I was her, I'm pretty sure I'd be imaging her pressed up against the bars, all naked and wet—just… all for my pleasure.

Brittany shakes her head and closes her eyes tight. "Santana, you can't just tell me things like this." She hisses, sounding pissed but very turned on too. I couldn't tell.

"Why not? I tell this to my bestfriend and she doesn't mind. Actually, it goes way worse what we both talk about." I joke lightly, remembering the time Quinn and I—well, that's a secret.

"Yes but I'm not your bestfriend." She huffs, crossing her arms together with the most adorable pout in the world.

"Then what are you to me?" I ask suddenly out of no where that I had to gasp a bit in surprise. Brittany looks taken aback too.

We stay silent for a moment before she coughs the silence away. "You, Santana—are my student and that's all that's going to be." She finalizes for both of us, holding up the book she was currently on over her face so I wouldn't see.

I tilt my head to the right, trying to catch a glimpse even if I knew it was impossible. "How old are you Brittany?" I ask, taking my hand forward to push the book down.

She bites her lip and sighs. "I'm 20 years old."

My eyes widen then soften after a few minutes. "Then I'll tell you I'm 16 right now."

Nodding her head, Brittany lets out a breath. "I know."

There's a moment of silence when I just stare at her and she stares at her own book. I kind of understand why she's not flirting back with me now, all the times I'd try to touch her hand or give her compliments or even pick-up lines, she'd go with it but turn me down in one second flat. But 4 years wasn't that long and I'm not that underaged… am I?

"How do you feel about that?" she asks me, shocking me with how straightforward she was. She never did this sort of thing.

Shrugging my shoulders, I look away blushing deeply. "I just think you're amazing."

Brittany gives me a lopsided smile, probably not expecting my answer.

Fidgeting with my fingers, I gulped. "And you?"

Her face changes into a million expressions. One of unsure eyes, the next would be confident ones then it would turn back to being scared and panicky.

I was about to tell her to forget it when she lets out a very long sigh. "You, beautiful, might just be the death of me." She confesses, ears turning dark red as I feel my heart suddenly beat out of my ribcage.

It's been a while since she's said something with feelings before. Other times would be playful flirting but hearing this right now, I knew it came from deep within and judging by the sweat dripping down her brow, it must have taken her a lot of courage and strong will. She must be really scared of something that I don't know.

Leaning back forward on my elbows, I clench all of the muscles in my body as I wearily ask, "Can I kiss you?"

She rejected me.

"Santan—"

Embarrassed and completely—well, embarrassed, I packed up all my things, ignoring all her apologies and pleas to stay as I threw my backpack around my back and hid myself away from her view. Running to the door, I pushed it open and ran out, not even bothering to say hello to my mom who just passed by me.

The next few days I told my mom to tell Brittany I was sick and wouldn't be able to have any tutoring classes for a while.

x-x-x

Laying on my bed, I flip through all the papers of each magazine and sigh because wow, nights without Brittany is kind of the worst days of my life now. I got used to her picking me up from school with Quinn and bringing us to my house (in which Quinn's parents will pick her up from) then head either upstairs or stay on the living room floor and just study. That only happens for an hour though then we'd just talk about our day, tickle each other and play around before falling asleep with us slowly cuddling into each other. Our mothers think its cute how close we got in a month and they'd always take weird pictures of us at night which I plan to save on my phone once I have my mother's.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a knocking on my door.

"Yes?"

"Santana, Brittany's outside asking if you want to tutor today? You missed like 7 sessions already." She shouts from the other side, her foot probably tapping impatiently on the floor. "I'm paying her you know…" she grumbles as an afterthought.

Tiptoeing to the edge of my window, I push my curtains away a bit and frown when I do see the blonde goddess sitting on the lawn with the most beautiful white dress I've seen on her yet. Even more than the first night we met.

I fake a cough and sneeze.

"Mami, I still don't feel good. Tell her maybe tomorrow…" I repeat my words of last night, and the other nights.

"Santana, I don't understand what's happening to the both of you but you cant just ignore Brittany for the rest of your life." She scolds me in a stern but soft voice, like she was mentally telling me that she'd be here for me. She probably thinks its another one of my 'lesbian' problems which is… actually true.

I don't reply to her and jump back in bed, scrolling through my messages with Quinn when a message pops out of my notifs.

_I saw you through your window :(_

Blushing, I exit the window but in just a second another one comes in.

_Are you still mad at me?_

This, I just had to roll my eyes at.

_I'm watching the stars right now, come join me :)_

Getting rather tempted, I scolded myself not to give in just because I'm starting to fall for this woman.

_Please Santana? I'm really sorry._

Nope. I am not getting out of my room with her on my lawn.

_I have marshmallows and chocolate?_

Slapping myself in the face and cursing to myself a billion times, I stubbornly walk outside and have to keep my stern face on even if she looks like an angel sitting down so comfortably with the night's sky illuminating her.

Dammint. I became Shakespeare.

"You know, sitting down here reminds me of my Labrador dog back at home who I couldn't bring with me, he was so big almost the size of a baby bear. I miss our long walks and cuddle moments." She randomly says, still staring upwards.

Biting back the smile that was trying to make its way through, I hestantly take a seat in front of her. "I'm sorry you don't have your dog with you…" I mutter quietly because I'm still pretty pissed and embarrassed.

She gives me a soft smile. "It's okay, I got a good replacement right here." She hums, eyes crinkling up with how big her smile had gotten.

I had to look away to hide the weird blush appearing on my cheeks. This damn corny woman.

"Oh right!" she suddenly exclaims, pulling out a piece of paper from behind her back. "I made a poem—" she stops, looking away shyly. "—to say…ugh _fuck_ just listen okay?"

I couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping my throat. She was still so adorable.

"Went running out of the restaurant,

I thought of you and had a mind rant,

You probably hate me for many things

I'll admit, your touch gives me a lot stings.

First time I met you, I saw fireworks.

Next time I saw you, I came from work."

That made me giggle a bit.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen,

Please forgive me for being so mean.

I'm sorry for not showing you any respect,

Just because I got so scared of your peck.

You don't know how much I think of you,

It's crazy and insane, I'm sure I'll be screwed."

She stops talking and throws the piece of paper a few feet away from us. "That was probably the worst poem in the entire world but at least now you wont be embarrassed because oh how irrational I acted. If you want to tease me, you could always mention this poem." She explains to me, frowning. "I really am sorry though Santana."

I stare at her blue eyes and moisten up my lips. What I was about to do next is probably something I beg neither of us would ever regret. She was still rambling out a billion of apologizes when I cut her off and stole her lips.

They were as good as I dreamed.

So soft and smooth, I think I could probably kiss her without getting tired at all. We just stayed there, mouth to mouth until I started to initiate it and tilted my head to the side. The kiss was passionate, we were almost sucking our faces off especially when her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she pulled me down with her. We grunted but never pulled away, causing me to take action again and slide my tongue out begging for entrance.

She granted me so and as soon as my tongue made contact with hers, the most delicious and sexy sound of her moaning caused my hips to buckle and hit her thighs, giving me the best friction ever as I started to roll my hips slowly.

We probably should stop doing this where my mom, dad or anyone in particular can just see us practically about to have each other's clothes off when I felt her bite my lower lip and husk out a sexy breath.

A moan practically screamed out of my lungs as I began to suck on her exposed neck. This was what I was dreaming for so long, her lips on mine and I probably couldn't ask for anything for more.

It's official. I have fallen in love with Brittany.

And this time I could maybe check off something from my kinky bucketlist.

"_Fuck_, let's go to my room." I purr into her ear, biting her earlobe which made her let out the sexiest moan yet. This was too fucking hot for me to handle.

She shakes her head and grips my arms tightly, making me stop.

"What's wrong?" I ask, out of breath with a frown. Is she being bipolar again?

"S-Stop, parents. Hate. Late. My mom. Ugh. Sexy Santana…" she was saying so many words it made me smile.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"W-We have to stop, your parents will kill me if they catch us." She husks out in the pure sex voice, it made my thighs quiver and shake.

"I think they already did." I half joked, gasping when she slaps me on the shoulder.

She sends me a hard glare. "This isn't funny, they are your parents Santana."

I shrug my shoulders, not caring. "So? They wouldn't care."

Rolling her beautiful blue eyes, she giggles at me. "But I care."

Raising my hands up in defense, I start jumping on her legs. "Okay okay, we'll stop but I'm not going to say it twice. I'm very hot and bothered right now." I mumble, frowning deeply as I continue to jump on her, probably too excited with what just happened

Doesn't that mean we're together now? Oh god, I could feel the butterflies erupting inside my abdomen. Fuck, I need to kiss her now.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love listening to your voice?" I blurt out, slowing down my high.

Brittany gives me a small smile. "No, but I'll tell you that the first time I heard you, I thought you sounded super sexy." She purred, rubbing my exposed thighs carefully.

Her fingers were so long and smooth.

"Oh really? Because hearing you talk was the sweetest and most gentlest thing I've ever listened to. The angels humming can do no justice." I confess, not hiding the grin forming on my lips as I watch her try to push her blush away. Aww.

"Shut up Santana, you missed like 7 sessions and I have to make sure you caught up with your studies." She scolds me lightly, staring at me from below when all of a sudden she says,

"Wow, watching the stars makes you shine."

Looking down at her, I poke her nose. "Looking at the grass, it makes you smile like soil." I tease, jumping away from her as I start running to my door.

"You did not just say that Lopez" she screams, chasing after me.

It was a start of a good relationship.

x-x

It was the end of a sad memory.

After a month of a wonderful, amazing, flirty and sexy relationship with Brittany, something just started to get off when I see her go inside my room and not jump beside me on my bed like usual.

"Britt? Is there something wrong?" I ask worriedly, watching her walk around my room with chaste steps.

She stops midway and turns to me, her eyes getting watery. "Santana, I… I'm sorry" she whispers, walking towards me with a sad face. "I'm so sorry…"

Frowning, I give her a push on the chest. "What is this? The drama club? Did you steal your neighbour's cats food again and felt guilty?" I lightly joked, not wanting to take this seriously. I had a bad feeling about this.

She shakes her head and bows down, whimpers coming out of those sweet lips. She was starting to freak me out.

"Brittany, you have to tell me wha—"

"I'm sorry…"

Rolling my eyes, I tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear, "I know that, you said it a lot so tell me why you're saying that" I tease, stroking her cheeks.

"I, I have to go." She breathes out, looking at me with those sad eyes.

I tilt my head and give her a confused look. "Go where?"

"I need to go back home."

Heart rate speeding up, I try to keep calm. "For how long?"

Brittany sighs and stands up abruptly, her face turning stoic. "Santana, we both know this wasn't going to work out in the first place."

_What. The. Fuck._

"Brittany?"

She rubs her forehead and whimpers some more. "Who am I kidding, I cant pretend to be mad at you when I'm mad at myself."

"Britt, you have to tell me what's going on. I'm confused here."

"Santana, I need to get away from you…"

Those words came out and brought my world down.

"What? Wait, what?"

"You—You turned me into something I didn't know I could ever find and only heard in fairy tales. I thought this would be a summer fling but its not, I actually fell in love with you and you… you just never get out of my head." She mumbles, shaking her head.

"And—and god, you never fail to make me smile and feel like I won a million bucks." She continues, breaking into a sad smile.

Licking my lips, I try my best to stay strong. "Brittany, I cant read you—what's going on?"

"Santana, I need to go and not because I don't love you but because I love you." she explains to me slowly, holding my hands.

I examine our contrast in color and frown, not understanding why the hell she's suddenly doing this. Just yesterday we were celebrating out monthsary.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" For once, I actually didn't understand what my tutor was trying to tell me this time. For once, I wanted to correct my tutor's answer because she was wrong.

"No Brittany, you're my fucking tutor… _explain it to me more."_ I hiss, getting annoyed.

She pulls out a stuff toy from the bag she was carrying. It was a red bear.

"Brittany what the hell is happening here?"

"Just trust me Santana, you'll thank me someday." She says in a small voice, pulling me into a hug.

Furrowing my eyebrows, the sudden aching of my chest brings me back to all the pain I can feel whenever I feel so broken.

"I'll explain it to you one day." She whispers, pulling away.

I couldn't say anything as I watched her go with a bag probably filled with her clothes. Watching her go was like watching my future go and I didn't even know what was happening. She didn't tell me and I was so, so confused, and most of all

Heartbroken.

I look at the bear and turn it around, there stuck to its back was a small note.

_I love you._

Oh fuck you, you don't just do that.

That's when I ran for my life for the woman who just broke up with me because she couldn't tell me why now.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I was running out of time, she was going to leave and I was going to lose her. All those memories of joy, sadness, hope and love were going to wither away if I don't make it in time. I was running like my feet couldn't take it, I was praying like I have never prayed before

And I was wishing like no other person would wish for.

But maybe Quinn was right about one thing and so were my parents.

Wishes don't come true without hardwork and a badass attitude.

I was proven wrong when I see her plane flying through the sky.

I've lost her.

And she never told me why.

x-x

**2 years later.**

"Quinn, hurry the hell up, London's eye wont wait for us you know." I groan, glaring at my bestfriend as she picks up the ticket she dropped.

"Don't get so feisty on me Lopez, it's our finally-out-of-highschool summer and I don't need your sass ruining it." She hisses at me, walking as the people in front of us start to,

It's been two years. A year ago, I was trying desperately to contact her, to try to see her but nothing. Brittany really tried her best to show me she didn't want me anymore. That whole year I was desperate for her but now, I'm a stronger woman.

"Stronger woman my ass, you haven't had a girlfriend since Brittany." Quinn points out, sticking her tongue out at me. I frown, wondering if I was speaking that loudly.

"Don't say her name, it gets me… you know what it gets me to feel."

She raises her hands in defense as we hand our tickets to the guy and wait for one of the people to bring us in. "Please San, I thought you moved on."

"And I have."

"Then what was that last night of you crying to me until we fell asleep at 4am in the morning with you whining about not being good enough or old enough for that matter."

I blush hard in embarrassment.

Fine, its been two years and I'm still the weak girl I am today and hopelessly in love.

"Don't ever mention that again or I'm telling Rachel of that time you peed in your pants at the last semester maths quiz." I say in an accusing tone.

Turns out Quinn was gay and she met someone online named Rachel who she immediately fell in love with but sadly, this Rachel girl was with someone else during the time.

I'm not surprised to see her ears perk up at the mention of her name. "Speaking of Rachel, she told me last night that she'd be in London and I cant wait to meet up with her!" she squeals just as the person in charge opens a door for us, telling us to hurry up before it goes away.

We run but I'm suddenly pushed a bit to the left by one of the tourists that came from inside the ride and just finished. Stabilizing myself inside the London eye, I turn around, ready to fix a glare at the person because who the fuck does that when this thing is moving and can make anyone fall into a pit of dirty river water?

In just that moment my world stopped again and I'm staring at her blue eyes while she stares at mine.

Do I call it fate or just a wish that came true?

x-x-

**Hi, So I don't know if your reading this or not because im not even sure you follow me in fanfiction but I wrote this story because you are someone that I have fallen in love with and can't stop thinking about. I just want to thank you again for all the memories and moments we had. I'm so sorry for hurting you too because I'm not a perfect for you :( I'm wishing you all the best because you deserve that :)**

**I love you my purple stuff toy.**

**Xx**

**Iwatchthestars**

**Please Review! That'd be really nice of you guys too :) This is a story basely viewed on me wanting to mend a heart HAHA thanks guys! That'd be awesome ;)**


End file.
